Timmy and Chloe's Secret Life
by DoubleJs
Summary: Timmy and Chloe have a secreat life that no one knows about and they hope it remains that way. How long untul the truth comes out or will it come out? Also what is Timmy and Chloe hidding? Only one way to find out.


We don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Fairly Oddparents in anyway. This is in fact our first toon story but not our first time writing stories. Interesting enough this is also our first request given by **KiaraXKionFan** who contacted one of us on our other fanfic account.

* * *

Some years have passed and Timmy is now thirteen and on the verge of fourteen. He looked at his naked self in the mirror and smiled. He rubbed his smooth chest that was showing a faint six pack all the way to his smooth hairless crotch. Timmy for one loved the whole smooth look. He hatted having pubic hair around his dick. So far Timmy did not have to worry about pit hair just yet. He did wonder if it dose come in would he shave that too?

In another part of the neighborhood a naked Chloe was looking at herself in the mirror shaving at her pubic hair. She too liked the smooth look. It was much easer to clean herself after having great squirting orgasms. She for one can squirt more then all her girlfriends. She wondered if boys compared how much they shoot their loads or was that just a girls thing. Soon enough both Timmy and Chloe was dressed and eating breakfast. Both can't wait for school since it was the last day before spring break. They each thought about skipping it and have their parents call in sick for them but it was not meant to be. During the school day it was going very slowly for all the kids even if it was half a day.

Timmy was soon getting hard after having thoughts of Chloe's naked body. He had to take care of it so he raised his hand to use the washroom. Once given a hall pass Timmy quickly left the classroom to take care of his problem in his pants. Along the way to the washroom he ran into Chloe who also had the same idea. However she was getting wet just by thinking of Timmy. The two smiled at each other and went into the nearby washroom to release their sexual tension. Once inside they quickly started making out with Chloe leaning agents the wall as Timmy locked the door.

Once the kiss broke Chloe undid Timmy's pants she pulled them down along with his boxers reviling his massive dick that's fourteen inch's long and nine inches wide dick. It was a challenge sucking Timmy's dick the first time but not anymore as Chloe manged to take half his dick in her mouth. Timmy just moaned as Chloe sucked away like the slut she is. However Chloe was only a slut towards her boyfriend Timmy. Timmy always got turned on when Chloe wants to be treated like a slut. After a few more bobs Timmy ended shooting a massive load of ten times in Chloe's mouth which gladly swallowed every drop. Once he was done shooting his load he had to take a piss.

"I gotta piss and your going to drink it."

Chloe took Timmy's dick out of her mouth and was hesitant about drinking piss. They never discussed this before.

"I don't know I think I should leave now."

Timmy aiming his dick at his girlfriends closed mouth and trying to get it in but Chloe kept moving her head. Tears where soon coming as Timmy never acted this way before. Even when she was being a slut.

"Come on why drink your piss?" Chloe kept moving her head whipping down tears as Timmy kept trying to slid his dick in her mouth again.

"Because you promised me you be a slut for two weeks and all you been doing is sucking my dick and letting me slap my dick on your face. Come on today is the last day you be a slut for me."

"Fine your right." Chloe tried to calm down whipping her tears as Timmy soon slid his dick back into his girlfriend's mouth and started to piss.

"Swallow it slut."

Without hesitation Chloe drank up Timmy's piss as promised of being a slut until he was all out of piss. Chloe did not like the taste and hoped she did not have to do that again. Chloe soon pulled up Timmy's boxers and pants up before the two began making out once again. Timmy did not care if he tasted his mix of his cum and piss as they kissed. The two unlocked the door and left the washroom.

"My folks wont be home for hours so after school lets continue this." Chloe said.

Once school was out Timmy and Chloe was in Chloe room. They wasted no time taking each others cloths off as they made out. Once Chloe's shirt was off showing her C cup breasts in her bra Timmy grabbed them and started to squeeze them. Chloe was sucking on Timmy's neck as he contused to fondle her breasts. Knowing Timmy still have not figured how to take her bra off did it herself.

"You have to stop playing with my boobs if you want access to my nipples"

Timmy let go as the bra dropped to the ground. He quickly started to suck away on one of her breasts. Chloe placed her hands on the back of Timmy's head as he sucked away. Once he stopped he left his mark. He was about to leave his mark on the other breasts when stopped. "You want to get naked first before attacking my other breast?" Timmy smiled and the two removed the last bits of clothing. Timmy soon grabbed hold of Chloe and tossed her onto the bed. He soon jumped on top of her his dick pressing agents her wet pussy. If his dick was much small it would of easily slid in without guiding it from the force of him pressing into her. Timmy once again sucking away on Chloe's breast. His hand made its way to her wet pussy.

He moved his dick out of the way so he could play with Chloe's pussy. She was so wet his finger slipped in with ease. One finger became two and then skipped the third and moved to the fourth. Luckily Chloe had been using a dildo since she was twelve. Hover it was not even close to the size and with of Timmy's monster. Timmy soon slid his hand out of her pussy and got off the bed. He went to his bag to grab a box that had handcuffs and a ball gag. Today was the day that Chloe and him lose their virginity and dose not want no one running in when they hear Chloe scream as he fucks her. He puts the items on the nightstand and started to eat her out. Chloe soon moans and presses Timmy's head into her pussy.

Timmy just kept eating her out until she squirts all over him. Timmy soon puts himself into a sixty nine. He goes back eating her out as Chloe starts to suck away on Timmy's monster that was blocking most of her air. The room quickly was felling up with the smells of sex. It did not take long for Chloe to squirt a second time of the day. As for Timmy he was also about to come a second time today. Once he shot his load he could not stop choking Chloe in the proses as it was too much to swallow all fifty ropes of cum. He pulled out of her as she kept tying to swallow every drop possible with very little leaking out of her mouth. He got off the bed and took the handcuffs and locked them in place. Now Chloe had her hands behind her back. He stood up and started to jack off and it wasn't long until he shot his load all over her face.

Her whole face was completely covered in his cum. She licked up much as she could where her tong could reach. He soon flipped Chloe over and start to rim her. She begins to moan and soon felt a finger in her ass. Her ass was even tighter then her pussy as she had only used a dildo into her ass twice. After rimming some more she felt a second finger go in. Chloe can't believe this is happening. She was once again flipped over again as Timmy was aiming his dick at her pussy.

"Wait. Put a condom on." Chloe said

"They don't make condoms for my size dick."

"But I don't think I can handle something that big. It will tear me up. I only had a five inch dildo and your way bigger then that."

"You are meant to be a slut. So take my dick oh and this will stop you from moaning too loudly."

Timmy soon grabbed the ball gag and strapped it into her mouth. Then without warning Timmy jabbed all fourteen inched into her causing her to moan into the gag and squirt. It was the most she had ever squirted. Now they where no longer virgins. As Timmy fucked away at her pussy Timmy could see the outline of his monster on Chloe's belly as he fucked away. The two moaned as the fucking went on. Chloe felt like she was going to pass out. After a few more thrusts Chloe once again squirted all over them. This just made Timmy fuck faster and harder. After Chloe squirted a few more times each bigger then the last Timmy was on edge and pulled out. He licked up the pussy juices and even rubbed it on his dick which was too much as he shot another massive load onto Chloe's body.

This time it was much bigger then shooting on her face. Timmy shot like he was some kind of sex animal shooting a total of seventy five times that completely coved her torso and face. Some even landed on her bed. Timmy start to rub his cum into her skin using his dick. He used his cum as lube when he slid it into her ass. Chloe once again began to moan. He once again saw the outline of his monster dick on her belly. He smiled and fucked away as he bent over licking up his cum. Chloe ended up squirting again while being fucked in the ass. Timmy seeing his slut squirt made him fuck even faster. He was again on edge and pulled out to slide his dick back into Chloe's pussy.

He went faster and harder into her until he shot the most cum yet. To Chloe it felt like gallons of cum was entering her and she was right. Ten gallons to be exact. Once Timmy pulled out almost all of Timmy's cum shot out of Chloe's pussy like a power washer drenching her bed and floor. There was so much cum there was no way she can explain it as it looked like she fucked the whole neighborhood when it was only one boy. However Timmy was not done yet. He took the gag out of her mouth and she gladly sucked away until he shot his load which was much smaller by only four shots. A sign that Timmy was tapped out of his amazing cum.

Two weeks have passed and Chloe manged to clean up her room like nothing happened but something did happen that she wont be able to hide and that's the fact she is pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to twins. One girl and one boy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed our very first story. We do have others planed. However we are not sure when they be up. Please tell us what you thought of this story.


End file.
